Lost Chances
by nathansprincess
Summary: Oneshot. Dom and Letty have been together since forever and he will always love her, but one night could have changed all that.


She held her breathe as she drove pass the white painted house. Even after five years, seeing it brought back the memories. The memories of two of the most perfect years of her life, which of course had come to an abrupt end.

It wasn't the house that made her hold her breathe. It was the thought of seeing him. Dominic Toretto. Love of her life.

She had never wanted to fall in love with him.........

* * *

She was Vince's sister, it was wrong on so many levels, but when she had turned eighteen and Dom had offered her a job, it was convenient to accept. It was inconvenient however to fall in love with her employer.

He treated her as if she was still sixteen, and she had adored him with an innocence that he never noticed.

Letty had never liked her. For some reason the gang had taken to her except for the Latina and she never understood why.

She respected Letty. Understood why Dom was attracted to her. Letty was everything she wanted to be. Brave, worldly, striking. Letty was the perfect woman for Dom. That's why it had taken her two years to strike up the courage to tell him.

All day she prepared herself. It was her birthday. Twenty years old she would be. Letty was out of town visiting a cousin in need and so she had taken it as her perfect opportunity.

She could still remember the way she wore her hair. Down with flowing curls which shaped her face perfectly, she had used new shampoo to add a gleam to the dark red colour she had died her hair the week before. Dom had smiled at her when she had first entered the room with her new colored hair; he had stroked it and commented on how it suited her, then Letty had entered the room.

She had chose a short black leather skirt with a bright green emerald top to match, Dom had always said green brought out her eyes.

She had been totally prepared to tell him.

"Dom, can we go outside and talk?" She had asked him politely, and he had smiled and led her out the back door to the bare garden.

"What's this about Bella?" He asked curiously

"There's something I have been meaning to tell you….for a long time now" She began nervously, not wanting to make eye contact with him.

"What's up?" He asked concerned, reaching out to her

She took a step back hesitantly, knowing that if he touched her she would back out of telling him. He needed to know. If he knew she could move on.

"What do you think of me Dom?" She asked suddenly, startling him

"What's up?" He asked concerned, reaching out to her

She took a step back hesitantly, knowing that if he touched her she would back out of telling him. He needed to know. If he knew she could move on.

"What do you think of me Dom?" She asked suddenly, startling him

"Um, I think you're a very pretty, young, kind girl who im happy to have living under my roof. Although I must say tonight you're not looking like the innocent kid I see in my garage everyday" He chuckled

"Im not a kid Dom" She sighed, irritated by the word.

"Okay sorry, woman" He chuckled again

He thought this was a joke. A joke!

"Urgh you don't get it do you!, this is all a joke to you but its not to me!, why cant you just see I have grown up. Im a woman now Dom. I deserve to be looked at as a woman!" She began ranting, startling him.

He grabbed her quickly and dragged her up against his broad chest. She stopped talking and stared into his eyes. Eyes she still hadn't forgot to this day.

"What's wrong Bella?" He asked her softly

She felt a tear run slowly down her cheek and choked back a sob

"I love you" She whispered, and knew by the stiffening in his body that he had heard, "I love you but I hate loving you!, you don't see me for who I am, what I can be. Im just Vince's little sister to you and ive learnt to accept it, but you just need to know that Vince's little sister has loved you every day for the pass eighteen months. And before you say it's not a crush. Do you know how I know? Because I don't hate Letty. I want you to be with Letty because she makes you happy and I want you to be happy above all else. That's how you know love someone Dom, you put their happiness before yours even if your not involved in their happiness." She blurted out between sobs

He was gob smacked. She brought her eyes up to meet his and noticed they were blank. No emotion could be seen in them. Then something strange happened. She saw softness come from them. He was looking at her with such…..care. He was seeing her in a new light. Praising her for her bravery and honesty. Before she knew what was happening she was leaning up ever so slowly, her lips aiming for his own and instead of backing off his seemed to be following hers, preparing to meet in the middle for what would be a kiss that would change everything.

Mia's voice stopped the inevitable, and hearing her approaching forced them to pull their heads back and stare at each other in shock over their almost kiss.

"Jade Vince has just beaten up one of your friends!" She announced

Mia's words took a while to sink in and when they did she turned to her quickly

"Oh my god who!?" She asked

"I don't know their in the living room, you need to go in there" Mia told her then looked at her brother suspiciously

"Okay, well, I….better go" She had said, her glance flickering to Dom's to see he was now looking at his sister and not her.

Vince had beaten up one of her friend's boyfriends, but she couldn't have cared less. Dom was on her mind. She hadn't had a chance to speak to him after the scene in the garden and as she awoke the next morning, she realised that he had left early for work with everyone else closely behind him.

She was sat at the kitchen table staring into space when Letty walked through the door, suitcase in hand.

"Good party?" The Latina spat as she looked around the messy kitchen

"Yes thank you" She had replied friendlily. She had always liked Letty, she had never planned to betray her with Dom, she understood the other girls love for him and had never deliberately tried to sabotage their relationship. She had told Dom about her feelings in hopes of letting him go, but that almost kiss had stayed imprinted in her mind, giving her hope.

"Is anyone in?" Letty asked

She shook her head to say no and watched as Letty sat in front of her, slamming her suit case down.

"I see the way you look at him you know. I know you love him." Letty suddenly said, making her spit her tea out onto the table that divided them.

"W.?" She said, not daring to look the other woman in the eye.

"Im not stupid Jade. He looks at you, you know. He does notice you. And I cant stop him looking. But I will stop him touching. You have been here two years too long for my liking. I have worked hard at my relationship with Dom and if you loved him as much as I think you do you'll agree that he needs a girl that will keep up with him. You know im right for him Jade" Letty told her confidently

"Letty im sorry I never meant-,"

"Save it sweetheart. You know you have to leave. You have to go before he comes back. We can't share him and I never will share him. You and I both know he will never choose you over me so I think for your sake you leave without causing a fuss" The older woman continued

"But-," She went to protest, to fight for her right to be there, be with Dom.

"No but's Jade. If you love him you will leave. Nothing could ever happen between you, it would upset too many people, especially your brother. Dom would never choose a girl over me or Vince. We are more permanent than you could ever be. For all our sakes you need to leave before things turn ugly."

She had sobbed as Letty left the room. Knowing the Latina was right in so many ways. Dom would never and could never be hers. For Doms sake she had left the kitchen, packed her things, left a note for Vince and fled the house. That was the last time she had even seen the gang or her brother again.

* * *

"Dom you ok?" Mia asked as she saw her big brother staring out the café window.

"Yeah just….seen a ghost" He chuckled half heartedly

"Okay well lunch is ready out back so get your butt moving" His sister smiled, going to join the rest of the gang.

He looked back out the window and caught the glimpse of her car turning onto the next street. He sighed. She thought know one knew where she worked or lived, but he knew everything. He had contacts which had given him the information and to this day he still couldn't muster up the courage to go there and see her, demand to know why she left him after everything she had said the night before. Did she regret it? Did she wake up the next morning and realise she didn't love him, that she could do better?. None of it had made sense, and it probably never would. All he knew was that on that day he had lost someone he had truly cared about, in his own way had loved. She had been so fresh to the group, so vibrant and warm. The opposite to Letty, and sometimes he found himself looking at her, wondering what it would be like to hold her, kiss her, but then he would shaker himself out of it. Tell himself she was Vince's sister and too young to be hurt, which he inevitably would do in the end. Then there was Letty. So right for him but so wrong for him in so many ways. He knew what to expect with her. Knew how she worked. Knew she would always be there and he would always love her for that. But there had been something different that night with Jade. He could never figure out the chemistry that he had felt that night in the garden. He could never put into words how beautiful, vulnerable and brave she had looked as she had bared her soul to him.

She would never know and he would never know.

Some things just aren't meant to be, and Dom and Jade, were one of them.

* * *


End file.
